Untitled
by emina25
Summary: How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes. Got no where to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream! How could this happen to me?" What will Natsume do? R&R please! ONESHOT story!


**Untitled** by: emina25

A/N: _Konnichiwa mina-san!!! How are you? Haven't been on for a really long time! LoLz. So? How you've been? Haha. This plot i made was based from the song, Untitled by Simple Plan. The plot was also taken when before natsume entered Gakuen Alice. The time when Aoi drowned the whole village into a sea of fire. :D So, hope you enjoy it. _

Disclaimer: _I don't need to write the disclaimer after all since this is already a fanfiction. haha. Anyway, credits for Tachibana Higuchi for creating Gakuen Alice! yay!_

_

* * *

  
_

_What happened?_

_Who am I? Wait, who's there? I'm sure I heard something. What the? I can't see anything. I'm scared. I don't know what to do._

_Am I alive? Or am I dead?_

As I open my eyes, I can see a white light that's been blinding me. It's too bright. I realized that I was lying on the ground. _What the hell did happen in here?_

_

* * *

_

**One week earlier…**

"Catch me if you can!" Aoi shouted happily while trying to avoid being caught by Ruka.

Aoi, she's my little sister, my very happy-go-lucky sister. I'm very happy that she's my sister. Yes indeed, very happy. I'm glad she's like that. When I have a problem, she usually made my problems fade because of _that_ smile. _Her_ smile. I can't live in this world without her. And Ruka? Hehe. He's my best-est friend in the whole wide world! He's not _that_ typical kind of guy. But when I'm around with him, I feel safe. He cares so much about me and my sister. He's rich. We're poor. He never minded that. He doesn't let anybody know that he was actually rich because he doesn't want to be recognized as "that". I love them both.

I'm very lucky, aren't I?

"Oh sure, I can catch you anytime!" Ruka shouted trying to catch up with Aoi.

Yes, they are very happy especially when they are playing under the sun in the hill where we usually hang around.

"Onii-chan! Try and catch me too! Ruka-nii-chan can't caught up with me after all!" Aoi boastfully laughed.

"That's not fair! I can do it! See it and you'll believe!" Ruka shouted and ran as fast as he could more than before.

I just laughed. I was leaning under the tree reading a manga. I'm more comfortable doing that rather than running around. Haha.

As I looked at my watch it's already past 12 noon. I stared at the sky. The sun was blinding my eyes but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and felt the warm breeze that's been playing all around with my two most important persons in my life. I felt my messy hair swaying just like those grasses were doing. I can feel it. I'm happy.

I looked at the two most important people in my life. I smiled. I would never ever forget about them. I stood up, brushed my pants took my manga and said to them, "C'mon, let's go back home! It's supposed to be our lunch time now, Aoi!"

"Aw!" Aoi pouted. "But I still want to play with Ruka-nii-chan!" She groaned while grabbing her knees and while catching her breath.

Ruka and I just smiled. "Ruka, how about we invite you for lunch with us at home?"

"Sure, I'll go. I'll just tell my mom that I will eat with you." Ruka said while Aoi cheered.

* * *

**After two days…**

"What's this?" Aoi stared at a strange stone. _It's beautiful! I want it!_

Aoi looked at her both directions to see if anyone's there. Then, she took the stone and put it on her pocket. She sang songs happily while merrily walking away.

"Ruka-nii-chan! Look at this! Isn't it pretty?!" Aoi, pointing the stone above reflecting the light of the sun and staring at it, said.

Ruka stared at Aoi for a moment, smiled and looked at the stone what she was referring to.

"What is that?" I asked. I'm still in my usual place, under a tree reading my favorite manga.

Aoi looked at me and signaled me to come. "Look at this. It's so pretty!"

"Where did you get it, Aoi-chan?" I asked.

"Inside, near the window, in the kitchen." Aoi replied. "I took it because it's really cute and might actually suit and look good on me."

"Well it does!" Ruka cheered. "Good for you!"

"Thank you, Ruka-nii-chan!" Aoi smiled, bright as the sun.

* * *

**The day after yesterday…**

Aoi was alone in her room. It wasn't really that hot but she felt her body burning.

"It's hot! I can't breathe." She said, catching her breath and sweating. _Onii-chan!_

THUD!

She laid on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**One week passed by…**

"Waaaah!! I can't light my stick!" One of my friends said, groaning. "Natsume-chan! Light the stick please! Use your magic!"

I just laughed. "Miki-chan, it's not magic!"

"Then what is it?" Miki-chan asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Oh well, here. Give me your stick."

Miki-chan gave me her stick and watched me in awe. I grabbed hold of her stick as my other hand lit a fire on my finger and pointed it on the stick. And the stick caught fire.

Miki-chan and my other friends clapped as they watch the stick being lit. "Do it again!" Says my other friend.

"No, I can't do it anymore! If someone sees me doing that. Might as well force me to separate with all of you guys!" I said to them, feeling a little of guilt because of saying that.

I wanted more. I want to see them happy by showing my power. But I can't. I mustn't.

Just then, one of my friends came running all the way to us with marks of fear on his face.

"What's wrong, Jimi-chan?" Miki-chan asked.

"T-the v-vi-village!" Jimi-chan said, pointing at the direction towards our village.

"What's wrong with the village?" I asked.

"T-the v-vi-village!" Jimi-chan repeated. He stretched his arms outward and shouted, "F-f-fire!!"

Everyone just laughed. They thought Jimi was just acting because Jimi likes acting.

I suddenly let go of the thing I'm holding. I was surprised. Fear and shock was drawn in my face. "Aoi."

"She's probably at your home, sleeping." Miki-chan said.

"No." I retorted. I stood up and ran as fast as I could reaching towards home.

I was running. Running all the way towards home to see what had happened. Aoi. If she's hurt. If she suddenly got caught by the governors and send her away, no! I won't let her go and separate her with me, Ruka and my father.

I stopped on a hill as I watch the village in shock and total fear. My feet won't move. My minds telling me what to do. I don't know where I'm heading to. I forgot what I'm going to do. All I could say is, "Aoi."

The village was on fire. The village was drowned by the fire. The villagers were crying and trying to save their own lives. I don't know what to do. My feet just suddenly ran on their own. It looks like they are leading me through our house.

As I walk inside the village, I saw many people wounded. Some people did not survived. I was scared. I ran towards my house. Someone tried to stop me. But I can't. I have to save my family.

"Otou-san! Aoi-chan!" I called both of them.

It was hard for me to breathe. The smoke I'm inhaling is toxic. I coughed several times.

"Natsume!"

I turned around as I heard my father called me. "Otou-san! Where are you?!"

"Natsume! Help me! I'm over here!"

I followed his voice. Not long enough, I saw him. He was under a big log that has been a pillar to support our house. "Otou-san!"

I helped him get out. The log was burning. It hurts. But I didn't care. I wanted to save my father.

Suddenly, big ply woods fell from upstairs down to our way to escape. I shouted as I cried, "Otou-san!"

"Natsume! Go! You'll die here!" Father said. He was scared. He doesn't sound like he wants me to go out alone.

"No! I won't go!" I shouted while crying as I helped him get out from his place.

Surprisingly, he got out of there. We tried to get out from our house. We were saved. Father was wounded and so was I. But father was badly wounded. I want to send him to the hospital immediately. But there are more people who needed help to.

Suddenly, something snapped out from my mind. "Aoi. Otou-san! Where's Aoi?!"

"God! Aoi is still upstairs! We have to save her!" Father's voice was scared. He wants to save Aoi but too scared to give up his life.

"I'll go." I said being too martyr for them. I'm scared to give up my own life too. But if it's for Aoi, I have to.

"No, Natsume! You'll die!" Father said, trying to stop me.

"No I won't! I have to save Aoi!" I ran and entered our house.

The stairs wasn't that quite ruined yet. I climbed up and reached through Aoi's room. The door was closed. I grabbed the doorknob. I screamed because it was too hot. I let go of it. My hand was shaking. It was covered with blood. I tried to kick the door several times but it won't open. If I use my power to open the door. The fire will surely become stronger. And I won't even save my little sister.

I kicked the door as hard as I could even if my leg will break. Luckily, the door cracked not my leg. I saw Aoi lying on the ground. It was surprising to see that the place where she was lying to is the only place that is not burning. Aoi's safe in her place. She's not burning.

"Aoi!!!" Just as I blurted out her name, I saw something beaming under her pocket. I remembered. It was the stone she was playing at. Maybe this stone is the reason. Maybe this stone can make Aoi's power become stronger and she can't control it anymore that's why the whole village got burnt.

I grabbed Aoi and tried to take the stone away from her. I got hold of the stone. It was very hot! It's hotter than the doorknob I held not too long ago. Aoi is also hot. She's burning from the inside. I carried her and ran as fast as I could through the way outside.

When I got outside, people began to criticize that it was Aoi's fault for drowning the whole village with fire.

"Aoi was the reason! If she didn't do it, why is she the only one who was unharmed? There's not even a single taint of burn in her! Because of her power that's why!" This was all the people were saying.

I can't let them criticize Aoi. I won't let them hurt her.

Father, Aoi and I were surrounded by those angry villagers. Until I saw Ruka. Ruka got out of their limo and went towards me. But unfortunately, one of his mother's bodyguards didn't let him get near me. He shouted, "Natsume!"

He was also scared. And so was his mother. But I don't know why.

Now I know what's the reason being the only extraordinary people who were different from all the rest of the normal people.

I hate my family's power. I hate fire. I won't let them criticize and hurt my family especially Aoi.

I stood and walked forward. They were surprised. "Get out of there kid! You're little sister is the reason why the whole village got burnt. Now, step aside kid." The man said.

"No." I said with a bit of a cold tone.

"What did you say, kid?" said the same man.

"I SAID NO YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARDS!" I shouted with my very angry voice and face. I can't hold it any longer. I'm tired of it.

"What? Fucking bastards you say?" Still the same man said. He was feeling all high and mighty ever since I don't know when. But my father used to tell me he acts like he's the boss even though he is not. "You want to die here, kid?"

"Natsume! Don't!" Ruka tried to defend me.

I stared at Ruka in a sad face for just only a little while. Then I stared at this awful man. "YOU PEOPLE! DON'T EVER CRITICIZE MY SISTER FOR BURNING THE WHOLE VILLAGE! SHE WASN'T THE ONE WHO'S AT FAULT! IT WAS…………………………."

I couldn't talk more.

"Who is it, kid? If it's not Aoi, then who?" The awful man smirked. He still thinks that Aoi really did it.

I can't let this go anymore. I can't let them hurt my family. I have to protect them. Even if my life turns toward at risk. I have to say it. If I say it, then everything's done with Aoi or my father. "Me."

Father, Ruka and her mother and all the rest of the people were shocked. Aoi was still unconscious. The awful man was also surprised. Just then, those angry people came near at me and began to punch, kick and hurt me until I lie on the ground and look like I'm ready to die.

"NATSUME!!!" Father and Ruka shouted.

I coughed blood.

"Now is it good to be hurt? Does it look good to let yourself be killed because of someone? Now you feel what we felt now!" The awful man said.

_Natsume! I know you didn't do it! You're not that kind of person to hurt somebody else._ Ruka thought.

"Call the government and tell them we got an Alice here." The awful man said to the people.

They began to contact them. Suddenly, I got unconscious.

* * *

**Morning came…**

_What happened?_

_Who am I? Wait, who's there? I'm sure I heard something. What the? I can't see anything. I'm scared. I don't know what to do._

_Am I alive? Or am I dead?_

As I open my eyes, I can see a white light that's been blinding me. It's too bright. I realized that I was lying on the ground. _What the hell did happen in here?_

The white light that's been blinding my eyes was a surgical lamp. I sat up and looked at the surroundings. I'm in a room. It looks like a surgery room. But this room is not a surgery room it just looks like one.

Anyway, as I looked at myself. I'm wearing all white. I wondered why. I looked at the paper beside me and it wrote, "Hyuuga Natsume was the one who caused the fire, according to him. Alice: Fire – positive."

My eyes widened. They experimented on me and saw if I have _that_ power. But why Alice? What's an Alice?

Someone entered the room. It was a man in a suit. I don't know him. I've never seen him before. "I see, you're already awake. Here, wear this."

He tossed the plastic bag towards me. It was quite heavy. I looked inside it and was a – uniform?

"What the hell is this?" I asked him.

"That's what you'll be wearing from now on." He replied.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was he talking about.

I was shocked to see him laughed. What the hell's funny? I didn't even gave him a joke. Was he crazy? "You'll be going to Alice Academy that's why."

"Alice Academy?"

"Yeah, Alice Academy." He repeated. "It's where children _like_ you who are special geniuses come to."

Like? He just emphasized the word like. Why? Children _like _me? And Special geniuses? What the hell is that? "Special geniuses?"

"Yeah, those people who have special powers like yours are called special geniuses outside the Academy. But when you entered the Academy, those special geniuses are called Alices." He explained.

"And what's an Alice?" I asked.

"Alice is what people are called or specifically what we call our powers. Say for example, fire. Fire is your power. Fire _is _your Alice. So, you're an Alice."

_I don't give a damn care of what you're talking about._ Really. I don't care at all.

"Now, wear that uniform and we'll be leaving soon!" He said and bid goodbye.

I took out the uniform and looked at it. _Disgusting_

I wore it. I have no choice. I even wore the ribbon. _I don't like it._ I took out the ribbon from the collar and then burned it. I got out and saw my father being cured by the doctors. My father saw me and was surprised to see what I am wearing.

He followed me and tried to stop me. But I didn't. I continued on walking without even saying anything to him.

"Natsume! Don't go! Aoi was caught by those people and you too?! Don't walk away from me too!" I was shocked to hear that Aoi was caught. But I tried myself to be calm. I can't do it. I want to save Aoi. But I don't know where she is. Father ran as fast as he could. He even tripped but didn't care. He tried to get up and followed me again. I didn't look back.

I went inside the car. When I got inside the car, I was surprised to see……

"Ruka?" I was shocked.

"Hey, Natsume!" Ruka greeted me, with a happy smile. But I think he's just forcing himself to smile.

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told my mom to go with you in the academy. So I showed them my Alice. Mom cried but she said it's best for me to be with you. So I could help you." Ruka said.

When I looked at the window beside me. Suddenly, Ruka spoke again, "You really didn't do it, did you?"

"What am I supposed to do? My body and my mouth just kept moving on their own." That's what I just said. But it's false. I really did it on purpose. Anyway, Ruka may notice it that this is what I wanted and what's best for my family.

As I was looking out at the window, I saw father tripping on the stairs and still not giving up on following me. I stopped facing at my right. I faced forward, not bother to look at him anymore. The car started and father still wants to follow me but the nurses stopped him. I didn't look back. Ruka looked back and saw what my father is doing. Father was begging. Ruka felt sorry.

Ruka looked at me. I clenched my fists and try to calm myself down. I can't hold it any longer. I bowed and tears fell out from my eyes.

"Natsume…"

* * *

A/N: _So, how was it? Do you like it? I hope you do. LoL. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, "Story of a Girl" and "Natsume's Jealousy". I'm too lazy to update. LoL. But still, I'll try my best to update it as soon as possible (if I don't get lazy. LoL) I was listening to the song Untitled not long ago when suddenly this one shot story popped out of my head. LoL. So, hope you really do like it! R&R please! Arigato and onegaishimasu! :D_


End file.
